


Truth Comes Out

by MinkyForShort



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is really confused, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both make things way more complicated than they need to, Eliza tries keeping secrets, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Reveal, Treasure Hunting, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/pseuds/MinkyForShort
Summary: AKA Eliza tells Alex that he's going to be a dad





	Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/gifts).



> Set in the Treasure Hunter AU

Eliza’s curled up on the cot in Maria’s medical tent, her arm and leg bandaged up. She felt like a goddamn idiot. What the hell was she thinking, storming off away from the crew in a temple she /knew/ had booby-traps set throughout the structure, but she..she just needed to get away from Alex.

She rubs her hand tiredly over her eyes as her mind replays the past few weeks.

Ever since she had discovered one of her and Alex’s late night rendezvous had resulted in pregnancy, she had created a wall between Alex and herself, keeping herself distant from him in every sense of the word. Not because she was angry at Alex for knocking her up, when Maria gave her the news, she actually felt a flicker of joy behind the overwhelming shock. Having children was something Eliza never actively thought about, with most of her time and energy being dedicated to her job of traveling the globe for rare and valuable artifacts, but now that she was going to have one, she couldn’t help but feel as excited as she was scared.

No, the truth was, she created distance between herself and Alex, kept the truth of her pregnancy a secret from him, because she was scared. This thing between them, it was never supposed to be more than two friends having fun, just a way for them to relieve basic urges. But, somewhere down the line, Eliza made the stupid mistake of developing feelings for him, feelings that some part of her was more than certain were reciprocated, but all they did was just add more confusion and uncertainty to her situation, because while she wanted to keep this baby, how can she be certain that Alex would want it? She knew that she was more than capable of raising this baby on her own, but just the thought that Alex would completely reject the baby, reject her for wanting to keep it..the fear of that possibility hurt too much. So, she locked herself away from Alex, an effort to protect herself from that pain as early as she was able, because sooner or later, the truth was going to come out. Maria, now the only one who knew about both the baby and her and Alex’s “relationship”, had urged her time and time again to just tell the truth to Alex, but each and every time, she was ignored.

However, in all this, Eliza never fully considered how much her sudden coldness towards Alex would affect him. He was confused, she could instantly tell, why she suddenly stopped meeting them for their usual hookups, why she’d always move to sit with one of the others if he attempted to sit with her around the campfire, why she, for no apparent reason, grew completely aloof towards him. After weeks of that treatment, Alex had almost completely reverted back to the guarded behavior that he had when he first joined the team. It caused concern for the rest of the team, this new uncomfortable tension that had formed between the two. Even at the beginning, when Alex and Eliza could barely stand each other, they never carried the air of bitter resentment that loomed over them almost constantly for those weeks.

It all came to head during the excavation they were currently on, searching for old ornate boxes that were buried inside an ancient temple. A poorly timed joke by Alex caused Eliza to completely snap, to get in Alex’s face and start yelling at him, something Alex returned in full. It ended with Eliza storming away from him and the others, an attempt to keep her tears hidden from them, as she made her way back to the temple’s entrance. However, in her distressed state, she was oblivious to the booby-trap she was about to walk into; a faux floor that broke away into a deep pit, so deep that the fall would’ve killed her had she not grabbed onto vines on her way down to break her fall, miraculously leaving her only with a scraped up arm and legs and a sprained ankle. Her only concern was the baby growing in her stomach, everything else faded away as she laid on the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her stomach as she slowly faded in and out of darkness. She had no idea how long she was down there, only that, eventually, she was pulled out by someone, being held against a warm body as arms wrap around her tightly as a voice whispers soft, reassuring words in her ear, the brush of a goatee tickling her cheek.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears someone enter the medical tent, she turns, thinking it might be Maria, but she freezes when she sees it’s Alex, standing awkwardly at the entrance of the tent.

“Hey.”

“...hey, Hamilton.” Eliza replies quietly, sitting up on the cot. The air between them is awkward, but not as tense as it had been the past few weeks. “Thank you, for pulling me out of that pit.” She says, an embarrassed blush spreading on her cheeks.

Alex lets out a small huff, rubbing the back of his neck, “Well what’d you expect? I wasn’t gonna just leave you there, after all, even if the last few weeks have been..weird...I still..I mean..” he trails off, trying to think of the words, “I’m just glad you weren’t really hurt.” Eliza offers him a small smile, nodding in thanks. “And, I think I might owe you an apology.”

The smile leaves her lips as confusion fills her face, “For what?” she asks, keeping her eyes on Alex as he finally walks away from the tent’s opening and onto a chair next to her cot.

“For being a dick in the temple,” Alex says plainly, “look, I know it’s not an excuse, but I’ve just been so..confused..about why you shut down on me, why you seem like you can barely stand to be around me, I just..I don’t know..I wanted to rile you up, try and get some type of reaction out of you,” he offers her a shadow of a smirk, “you yelling at me is far better than you just not saying anything to me, but clearly, I upset you, /actually/ upset you…” Alex takes a deep breath, adjusting the chair so he’s sitting right across from her, “Eliza, I have no idea what I did wrong to make you feel as though you had to distance yourself from me, but please, tell me? Tell me so I can fix it, even if it means calling off our “arrangement”, I don’t care I’ll do it, I just want to have my friend back.”

Eliza looks at him, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, her heart and stomach clenching up tightly. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, his hand itching to reach out and take her own. “I don’t want you to hate me...” she chokes out, her throat heavy. Alex’s eyes widen, seemingly shocked at even the suggestion.

“Hey, hey, Eliza,” he takes her hand in his own, “I promise, there’s nothing that can be so bad that I’d end up hating you.” Eliza squeezes his hand tightly, taking several deep breaths. She was tired of keeping this secret. She looks up at him, her eyes locked with his as she finally lets go of the weight.

“I’m pregnant...and it’s yours.”

The next few moments that pass as soon as the words left her lips felt like an eternity. Alex’s expression shifts from gentle patience to a humorously dumbfounded expression as Eliza’s confession slowly sinks in. His grip on her hand loosens slightly, but not enough that her hand could drop from his. Eliza’s eyes watch his expression intently, looking for any sign that he might flip out. “..Alex?” she calls his name uncertainly, breaking him out of his stupor, his eyes shifting rapidly from her face to her stomach.

“P-pregnant? Are..are you sure?” He asks, Eliza nodding immediately, “holy..oh, wow, okay this-this certainly explains a few things...HOLY SHIT!” Eliza scrambles back on the bed at Alex’s outburst, “You fell down a pit! Holy fucking shit! Is it-is it okay? Do you know, should we get Maria? Should we get you to a village, that was a far fucking fall-” He’s silenced by Eliza’s hand slapping over his mouth.

“Yes! The baby’s fine, Maria checked as soon as we came back to camp, and yes, Maria’s known about the baby for a while now...and about us, but that’s for another time,” she says quickly, feeling Alex tense up at the knowledge of one of their friend’s knowing the truth, “all that aside, how do you feel about this?” she asks, bringing a hand to her stomach.

Alex takes a deep breath once Eliza removes her hand from his mouth, combing his fingers through his hair as he paces the tent, “How I feel, well, pretty shocked, though you can probably tell that yourself, I mean..fuck...you’re pregnant..and I’m the father..” he turns to face Eliza, “and you’re absolutely _sure_ I’m the father.”

Eliza shoots him a flat look, “Considering you’re the only guy I’ve slept with for the past year, yeah, I’m pretty damn sure,” Alex flushes, picking up his pacing once again, “Look Alex, I’m sorry that I’ve kept this from you for so long, but at least you know now, and another thing you should know is that I plan on keeping this baby, whether you like it or not.”

Alex stops in his tracks, turning back to Eliza, his head tilting with confusion, “..or not? Eliza, I admit I might be pretty fucking surprised by this..but what would make you think I wouldn’t want this baby?”

Umm..what?

Eliza clenches the front of her shirt tighter, looking up at Alex with similar confusion, “I just..I know this thing between us was never supposed to be more than a fun, casual thing for us to do,” she lowers her gaze down to her bandaged legs, “so when I found out about the baby, I don’t know, I panicked. My mind automatically went to the worst case scenario and I guess I just, decided creating a wall between us would be easier than risking you wanting to walk away because of this..” her words drift off, keeping her eyes lowered as the silence returns between them. However, after a few moments, Eliza hears him reapproach the cot, and lifts her eyes cautiously as he kneels down before her. What she sees before her is Alex looking up at her with a seriousness on his face.

“Eliza, I won’t lie to you, if I was the same man I was before last year, I might’ve walked away,” he admits grimly, “the fear and pressure would’ve driven me away and I don’t know if I would’ve ever looked back..but I’m a different man now, and I think I have you to partially thank for that. I’m not saying I’m not scared, I’m fucking terrified...but I’m not gonna let that fear stop me,” he reaches out, taking Eliza’s hands back in his own, “I want this baby, just as much as you do, and I promise, I’m going to be here for you every step of the way from now on, for as long as you want me here.” He begins choking up at the end, his eyes filling with tears as he smiles up at Eliza. Eliza, on the other hand, already had tears spilling down her eyes as she listens to Alex make his promise.

She could think of no better response than flying forward wrapping his arms around his neck, making them both tumble to the ground. “Well you better get comfortable, because you’re gonna be around for a long time,” she smiles, all her worries seemingly vanished the moment she felt Alex wrap his arms around her waist, “Oh my god..Alex, we’re gonna be parents!” They both laugh happily at the thought.

“God I can’t believe I’m having a baby with you,” Alex grins, wiping tears off Eliza’s cheeks, “your sisters are gonna kill me.”

Eliza just waves it off, “We’ll worry about them later,” she mumbles happily, content with lying in the arms of the father of her child, as the last of her doubts fade away into nothing.

***


End file.
